someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft.hb
First off, I just want to start off by saying, for those who think this is going to be another cliche with all the hyper-realistic blood and there were lungs here and blood here,don't worry this is not going to have anything to do with gore or blood.I know you see Minecraft.hb and you assume that "hb" stands for "Herobrine" but no it's not Herobrine.It is something much worse. He is hadul baramură or in english "Bloody Hell" Minecraft.hb It all started one night when I purchased Minecraft. I payed $27.00 for it. I downloaded it and created a new world. Before I created a new world I went looking for some mods. I downloaded "Too Many Items" "Butter Mod" and "Mo Mobs Mod",But then I noticed a mod that said "Hell Biome" I clicked on it and my computer had said "Minecraft.hb has been sucsessfully downloaded". I wondered what the hell happened for a moment. I didn't even click the download button. I closed out of the window and went to bed thinking my brain was just playing tricks on me. That night I had a dream of me punching a tree then I just burned down. The next morning I forgot all about the strange download and opened Minecraft. I went to crete a new world and there was already one there called "Bloody Hell". Thinking I just created it last night and forgot all about it I entered the world. I spawned in a village with no villagers. The only thing odd was a sign thhat said "hadul baramură" and another that said "Thank You". I dismissed and and went looking for some trees but then saw something wierd. A complete biome made of Netherack with a Nether Brick temple in the middle. I exited this world and deleted it. I then created a superflat world but when I spawned I sw the most terrifing thing ever. It was this wierd mob the size of the ender dragon, the body of the wither, the head of a creeper and arms which looked like villagers when attacked. I tried grabbing a sword from the creative inventory but before I could even think I was switched to Adventure Mode.The giant endercreeperwithervillager thing said "I AM BLOODY HELL, THANK YOU FOR RELEASING ME BUT NOW YOU MUST DIE". All of a sudden I felt as though I was melting I was growing. My face changed and looked green and then I started floating. Then the best thing ever happened, I, Bloody Hell was realesed from that game. But at the quickest secong I was trapped back in there. Then two voices spoke, The first said "Well another one bites the dust Jeb" and the the other said "If only there was a way to contain him and make it so that he couldn't hurt anyone Notch" then the other spoke again and said "One day Jeb, don't worry". Then before anything everything went black and then I was back into my Minecraft Prison. Who will be next to set me free,why maybe you reader, maybe you. Category:Video Game Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Real Life